


As sweet as sugar

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “I don’t know how to explain it.” Steve leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He bit at his thumb nail as his mind appeared to work itself into overdrive. “I want to tell you about it, but I just don’t know how. I just don’t like sex.”“Huh.” Tony was lost for words. It wasn’t often that that happened and it threw him a little. The idea of not liking sex was something quite new to him. He’d known it was a thing, obviously, but Tony was very much the complete opposite of that. “Okay.”ORNational Blueberry Cheesecake Day





	As sweet as sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Six: _National Blueberry Cheesecake Day_
> 
> (very loose)

“I don’t know how to explain it.” Steve leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He bit at his thumb nail as his mind appeared to work itself into overdrive. “I want to tell you about it, but I just don’t know how. I just don’t like sex.”

“Huh.” Tony was lost for words. It wasn’t often that that happened and it threw him a little. The idea of not liking sex was something quite new to him. He’d known it was a thing, obviously, but Tony was very much the complete opposite of that. “Okay.”

Tony loved sex. Desired sex, if he was being honest. Ever since he was old enough to have sex, he had partaken in it. A hedonist, was Tony Stark. A different partner most nights and some mornings, too. He enjoyed sex in all its forms, loved the intimacy of it and liked pushing himself to exhaustion to pass out blissfully curled up next to a warm body.

His playboy ways had been curbed a little when he’d passed an age milestone that he still didn’t like to admit out loud and he’d started to look at settling down into a relationship, but the craving for a partner to fuck hadn’t gone away.

“When I was young,” Steve said, his voice low but definitely confident, “I didn’t get a lot of options to have sex. Probably would have had an asthma attack halfway through anyway, even if there had been someone.”

Tony snorted as he settled back on the couch, looking over at Steve thoughtfully. He had to admit, it wasn’t the way that he thought their date night was going to go, but he couldn’t deny that he was invested. It was something that he needed to know, needed to hear about. He had to understand.

“Then I was thrust into a warzone and there wasn’t too much choice there either,” Steve continued. “Not a lot of time for that sort of thing, even if I could find someone of that persuasion anyway. When I finally had sex, it just wasn’t something that I needed. I’d gone so long without it and heard all of the men in my battalion talking about it so much that I thought when it finally happened, it would feel amazing. Feel as good as they all described, as good as Bucky used to tell me about. But then it just didn’t.”

Steve picked at the skin around the nail he’d bitten down to the finger, avoiding looking at Tony. “And it was nothing about who I was with or what we were doing, it was just that sex wasn’t something that I needed. I got nothing out of it, except shame and embarrassment. I guess I could do it again, but I… I don’t want to. I don’t like it.”

“Huh,” Tony said again. It was a lot to process, but it was something that Tony was intrigued by. Especially if Tony was going to continue the relationship to its next stage. It was food for thought and the scientist in him was suddenly awake and raring to go. “I’m… thanks for telling me, Steve. I really appreciate it.”

 

//

 

It was a couple of days before Tony managed to see Steve again. With his head filled with all sorts of new facts and papers, Tony’s mouth was moving at a mile a minute. He was in the middle of his speech when Steve held up a hand and cut him off.

“Wait.” Steve blinked. “Stop. What the fuck is an allosexual?”

“Me,” Tony said quickly, easily. “Someone that likes sex.”

“What?” It was barely even a question, but Tony answered it anyway. 

“Did you not know?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. “You’re the one that brought it up. I thought you were meant to know this sort of stuff, given that it’s you who started telling me.”

There was a moment of silence before Steve tilted his head to one side. “Did you do research?”

Tony’s eyes widened again as he fixed Steve with an offended look. “Of course I did,” he said, voice loud and high. “What do you take me for? You can’t expect to tell me something that will affect us both and have me not go and research it until I know all of the ins and outs.”

“Both of us?” Steve repeated faintly. 

“Well, yeah,” Tony said in confusion, his eyebrows knotted together. He had a moment of panic that he’d overstepped a line before he decided that he was going to cross it anyway. “Of course both of us. This is a relationship, isn’t it? Obviously it’s something that is going to affect us both.”

When Steve didn’t say anything more, Tony paused and the sinking feeling returned. “It is going to affect us both, right? I mean, this is a relationship, yes?”

“Yeah,” Steve finally said, voice faint. “Yes. It’s a relationship.” He reached out and took Tony’s hand. “And yes, it’s about us both.”

  


*  


 

“It’s like dessert.” 

Steve blinked and tilted his head to look down at Tony curled up on his chest. “Explain.”

“I came across a few analogies in my research,” Tony said. This he could do. Research and explanations were right up his alley. Though he was taking the necessary steps, he didn’t think he was right where he needed to be just at that moment, but examination he could do. “So, you just equate sex to something in your everyday life.”

Steve didn’t look like he was following Tony at all and Tony shuffled backwards to look up and meet Steve’s gaze.

“I like blueberry cheesecake,” Tony said, hand moving in the air to punctuate what he was saying. “And I like chocolate ice cream. Strawberry roulade is kind of gross sometimes, but then other days I just get a craving for it. You know what I mean? It’s nasty and tastes kind of funky, but sometimes you have to try it out and see if the recipe has changed.” 

Steve blinked again, definitely not following, but Tony wasn’t deterred. “So you’re telling me that you don’t like dessert.”

“No,” Steve said, shaking his head quickly. “Too much. You’ve lost me.” 

“Sex is dessert.” 

“I got that much.” Steve rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile tugging at his lips. “I just don’t get what you’re saying.” 

“I enjoy dessert,” Tony said, propped up on one elbow and holding Steve’s gaze. “I like going out for a meal, playing footsie under the table, and then coming home to finish off the night with a little sugar. A bit of Danish pastry, a slice of apple pie, or a snickerdoodle. Whereas you do not enjoy dessert, correct?” Tony waited for Steve to nod, albeit slowly. “But you do like the rest of it? You like getting dressed up and going out to the restaurant, but then you want to change into sweats and go to bed.” 

“That’s a surprisingly accurate analogy,” Steve said, sounding a little stunned. “Actually, that’s exactly how I feel. The dinner part is definitely something I enjoy.”

Tony’s lips curved up into a grin and he ran his hands through Steve’s hair. “I’m not a genius for nothing.”

Though he matched Tony’s smile, it was clear that Steve couldn’t help but hold back a little bit.

“But you’re okay with this? The whole not having sex thing?”

Tony’s brow furrowed again as he slid his hand down Steve’s chest and curled it over Steve’s thigh. “Yes? Of course I am.” 

“But you like sex.” 

“I do,” Tony said, running his hand back up to take Steve’s in his. He lifted it to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s palm. “I really, really do. A lot. But I also like you. And frankly, if the choice was you or pecan pie then it would be you without a doubt.” 

Steve rolled his eyes but took his hand back from Tony’s to wrap his arm around Tony’s shoulders and guide him back down to his chest. “I think you can stop with the dessert analogies now, sweetheart. I’ve got it.”

“You sure? Because I haven’t even touched–”

Steve bent and caught Tony’s lips with his, taking Tony by surprise and cutting him off. Sinking into it, Tony swept his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip, a soft groan escaping him.

When they broke apart, Tony smiled widely. “Mm. Sweeter than sugar itself.”  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about fucking this up, but decided to go with this ending instead. Hope it works


End file.
